


Death and Chocolates: A Hashi High Valentine's Day Special

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Series: Hashi High AU [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: BUT IM NOT SORRY, Fluff, Hashi High AU, M/M, happy valentines day, minato likes kissing death, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: Minato is VERY easily flustered. Especially when a certain entity of Death likes to compliment him non-stop. This Valentine's Day however, the tables are turned when Ryoji is presented with a gift in return.This is canon to the storyline of my Hashi High AU!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji
Series: Hashi High AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675267
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Death and Chocolates: A Hashi High Valentine's Day Special

To say that Ryoji loved to flirt with Minato was an understatement. He deeply enjoyed how flustered the blue haired boy got at even the slightest compliment, the almost tsundere way he acted in the heat of the moment. It always pulled Ryoji closer to Minato, the appeal of such a deep, dark boy suddenly becoming soft was sweet as honey. 

Technically, Death wasn’t  _ supposed _ to feel emotions, especially not anything like love or friendship. Since Ryoji shared a body with Minato, those thoughts and feelings were both of theirs. He often slept during the day, thinking the school classes to be boring.  _ I don’t really need to learn, not when I’m not human like Minato. _ Ryoji was often active at night, chatting with Minato from the window about this or that. 

And of course, he flirted. 

Minato never talked about how Death constantly flirted with him, but the way his face would flush so quickly after Ryoji complimented him gave more away than words would. Minato would snap, trying to tell off Death, saying that they were already dating and there was no need to do this, please stop. 

It would take a lot more than pleading to get Ryoji to stop. 

Whenever he was bored, especially when Minato was in class, he’d whisper soft compliments to him. Minato often played it off as sleeping, putting his head in his arms to try and hide the heat in his face and smoke pouring from his ears. 

“Ryoji please…” He’d say. But Ryoji would just snicker and wink, going back to sleep on the promise of more flirting later. Minato never fought back, never did anything besides beg for Ryoji to stop. 

Until today. 

_ Valentine’s Day. _

Ryoji knew about this holiday because of Minato, and had felt a little upset that last year, he wasn’t able to celebrate this day of love. So he decided that this year, he’d make it a day where Minato would be red faced nonstop. He woke up when the blue haired boy did, lounging on the windowsill like always. 

“Morning han-”

A box of chocolate was shoved in his face before he could finish. “Shut the hell up for once, Mochizuki.” Ryoji was stunned, his hand hesitantly reaching out. His form wavered slightly, overlapping with Minato’s as he carefully took the box. Opening it showed how much money Minato had put into this, high quality chocolates clearly designed for Valentine’s Day with their heart shapes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, dork.” 

Ryoji was speechless.  _ I can’t eat these. _ Even still, his face quickly grew bright red at the mere gesture. He listed sideways, head spinning from Minato flirting back. He fell from the windowsill, barely saving the chocolates as he fell on his face with a thud. Once he was able to think through the pain and embarrassment, Ryoji picked himself up.  _ That’s weird. _ He felt more real than normal, considering he was holding a physical box. “Minato-” 

“I figured you’d want to enjoy being actually here for once, so I guess me summoning you is another present.” Minato pulled his knees up to his chest as Ryoji climbed back onto the windowsill. His fingers brushed against his Evoker, and Ryoji felt  _ tears _ start to blur his vision. “I know you can’t eat them but, if you want to, then I’ll just…” He reached over and took one. “You don’t mind, right?” 

Minato popped it in his mouth, and Ryoji felt the sweetness spread over his tongue. He chewed on his lip a moment before moving to sit next to him. The blue haired boy raised his eyebrow as Ryoji leaned in close, carefully pulling Minato’s face in his hands. “I just want… another taste…” 

The kiss was the most real kiss they’d had in a long time. Ryoji was there, he was almost real, and he was taken back. Back to when they had met in class, when he could at least forget he was some entity of Death. He could forget it now, and imagine he was just as human as Minato was. It was nothing but purity, as if the world and the gods weren’t against them, as if nothing in the past two years had happened. 

It was as if they were nothing but two teenagers in love. 


End file.
